Twisted Generations
by king yugioh
Summary: Based on the ABC Family series Twisted. Story takes place 15 years after the end of Twisted Season 4. Please read previous episodes to understand.
1. Chapter 1

The Twisted Generations

The Twisted Generations Episode One

The first day of high school for students in Green Grove. Buses come and go dropping off students. Parents also binging their children to school. This is the case for Sierra Desai. The eighteen year old daughter of Lacey Desai. Lacy is on her way to her office. After graduation and getting married, she went to college and became an Attorney at Law. Today she is to represent an important client. She is running late. Her son is slowly getting out of the car. Jafar Desai, "Jaffi" as his older sister calls him is the spitting image of his father except for the gold rim glasses he wears. His sister meets up with her friends. Somethings never seem to change. Sierra is just like her mother. Always the popular one. She leaves her brother behind but he isn't alone long. Coming toward him is his cousins the Rollins twins, Galen and Gale. Jo Masterson and Rico Rollins children. They are the same age a Jaffi. They are full of energy much like their parents, Jaffi, however, isn't as extroverted as his father. He is too concerned with starting his new school.

As children go to lockers, classrooms, and into their respective clicks, Principle Tang makes his way to the councelor's office. There are a few new lines on his face but otherwise no one would know he was a little over fifty. The door is open but he knocks anyway. "I see you are getting settled in to your office. I am pleased when a former student returns to help the next generation. Makes me feel as if I've done my job as an educator." The young man behind the desk looks up from his briefcase long enough to smile. "I guess I just couldn't stay away." Life has been good for Danny Desai. He married Lacey Porter. Has two beautiful kids and a doctorate in Psychology. The subject came naturally to him. Returning to Green Grove was an act to prevent what happened to him from happening again to someone else's child. He hopes he can use his experience to guide the next generation. Tang shakes his hand before turning to leave. "Don't forget the assembly in the auditorium." Danny knods and Tang leaves almost getting run over by a pair of students barging into the room.

"Uncle Danny? Can you talk to our mom, please? There is this huge party tonight and she isn't letting us go." Gale Rollins pleads with him. Her brother Galen, stands in the doorway aiting. Danny snickers. "I'm sure your parents have a good reason. But I will put in the good word to them." She runs up and kisses his cheek. "Thanks!" Before she can dart out the door. "Hold up a second, Gale!" She stops and turns. "While I am here, I am not your Uncle Danny. I am your councellor Mr. Desai. Okay?" She smiled. "Ok, sorry Mr. Desai." She waved before brother follows. The bell rings and Danny grabs his legal pad. He locks his offices and heads to the assembly. The halls are partially deserted. He remebered how he felt returning here after his stint in juvie. He wonders what Jaffi is thinking. He doesn't worry about Sierra. She is growing into a very indepenant young lady just like her mother. He snickers at the thought of Sierra seeing her father at school every day. He'll try to keep a low profile for her. Danny walks up to the stage and sits down as

Principle Tang begins to speak. "I would like to welcome everyone to the new school year. We, the facalty, and school board are here for you. My door is always open. We wish you the best of luck this school year." He looks down the row of people sitting next to him. They smile at the students. Danny however is looking down at his legal pad. Every so often he would write something down. He looked up for a second, reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. Sitting next to their cousins, Sierrra look up and pointed at her dad. Gale started to snicker. Galen nudged Jaffi, who had a book open and really wasn't listening to what the Priciple was saying. Sierra leaned over to look at her little brother. "Like father , like son." She said laughing. Galen rubbed Jaffi hair. Jaffi pushed him away. Gale put her finger on her mouth to get them to shush. She could see her uncle's face. Danny was scowling at his children's antics. "Guys, we are being watched." She pointed to the stage. Sierra looked at her dad. Then waved. Her dad went back to his legal pad. Principle Tang finished speaking. Then dismissed the class.

The students got up and left. Danny slowly got up. "Danny! Can I speak to you?" The voice sounded familiar. Tess Masterson has been on the school board for the last few years. She was the one that suggested that Danny become the school councelor. "Tess. It is good to see you." Even though she is actually Danny's mother. He was raised by Karen and Vikram Desai. He has tried to keep Tess in his life as much as possible. He considers himself very lucky to have two mothers. "Did you hear?" She said to him. Danny was confused. "Heard what?" Tess looked around the auditorium to make sure they were alone. "You remember Sarita?" The young man knodded. "She was part of the plot to kill me and my mom?" Tess hesitated. The she grew quiet. He sudden silence unnerved Danny. "What is it?" Tess licked her lips because her throat was day. "She is up for parole. Rico said he would tell me when he found out more." A chill went down Danny Desai spine. "Sarita?" Tess knoded. Danny put a hand to his mouth and down his chin. "Thank you, Tess." She smiled weakly. "I thought you should know." He smiled, patted her on the back and headed to his office.

Lacey Desai was busy in her office. Her important client was put on hold due to extinuating circumstances. She was read to go home when a file crossed her desk. She smiled and thanked her secretary. She opened the paperwork scanning each line. She gasped, grabbed the file and headed out of the room. In an adjacent office was another attorney, she handed them the file. "What is this?" The young lawyer takes the folder from her. "That is your next case." Lacey bit her lower lip. "I can't defend her." Even though he was younger, Ryan Martins, was one of the Senior Partners of the firm that employs Lacy. "I don't see a problem. She was wrongfuly accused. You have a history of winning these type of cases." He handed the file back to her. "She admitted to being part of a plot to kill my husband!" Her boss seemed uninterested in listening to her. "This is a conflict of interest." She continued. He just shrugged. "Everyone else has their assignments. I can't do anything." She angrily walked back to her office.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Rico Rollins has his hands busy. The quiet town of Green Grove hasn't been living up to it's name. Crime has increased in the last few months. As the newly appointed Chief of Police. Rico inhereted a chiatic mess. The whole police force was full of new officers straight out of the academy. His senior officers either transfered to different stations or out right quit because of their friendship with the retired chief. Rico wasn't going to let that stop him from furfilling his duty to his city. He sighed. "It's not easy, is it?" A voice came from behind him. Kyle Masterson, retired Mayor and former Police Chief came by to see the new man on the job. "The first day is always the hardest." Rico smiled. "I would never have thought that I would be standing here in your shoes." He looked around. "How did you manage to keep sane?" Kyle snickered. "What made you think I did?" Both of them laughed.

The phone started ringing. Rico answered. "Chief Rollins. Can I help you?" The female voice on the other side was very welcome. "Will you be home tonight?" His wife asked. "Sure, just a little late." He answered her back. "I think I'll be fine. Your dad is here." Jo Masterson was glad her father was there. She knew he would be a guiding light to Rico. "Ask him if he'd like to stop by for dinner." Jo Rollins could not be more proud of her husband. She was a doctor at Green Grove General. She was just as surprised when the promotion came to him. Rico looked over at Kyle. "Sure. I got to get back to work." He blushed at the comment made on the other end of the phone. Kyle looked interested in the call. "Was that Jo?" Rico knoded. "She wants to know if you and Tess want to come over for dinner." Kyle couldn't help but accept the invitation. "I'll bring the vino." He said slapping Rico on the back. "I'm sure her mother will be happy to see her again." Kyle left.

Rico sat behind the desk. The day didn't seem as hectic. Life was good. That night the twins were begging their parents to let them go to the party. "Everyone is going." Galen said to his mother. "It isn't a school night. Why not?" Gale asked. "Didn't Uncle Danny talk to you? He said he would." Jo was tired but the kids were right. She looked over at her parents that sat at the table. "Don't look at us. They are your children. But since it isn't a school night….." He smiled and looked over at his grandchildren. Jo sighed. "Thanks for the not help, dad." He beemed a sarcastic smile. "Just trying to help." Tess laughed in his shoulder. "I remember this conversation all too well." She tells him. The back door opens and Rico walks inside. Jo walks over and kisses her husbnd. Rico looks at the twins, confused. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that party?" The twins looked at each other. "Thanks dad!" They said over the slamming of door. He chuckled. Rico was always the one to give in to the twins. He could never tell them 'no'. "They have you wrapped around their finger." Jo tells him. Rico shakes his head. "Not as much as you." Kyle clears his throat. The younger couple start laughing.

Jaffi doesn't like parties. He would much rather stay at home and study. Sierra, on the other hand, was born to this lifestyle. She would go to every party. She was on everyones guest list. She ahd dragged her little brother here and he wasn't happy. She gets him a drink. "Lighten up, Jaf. Life isn't always about books. Live a little." Jaffi took a drink from the glass she handed him and about chocked. His face should have been a kodak moment. "What is this?" Sierra took a drink. "I think it's called a screwdriver. It's your favorite. Orange juice." Jaffi shook his head. "Not any more it isn't." She held out the cup but he walked away. Sierra loved pranking her little brother. There was one thing he did have in common with his father. He was very good looking and his studious nature did not deter some of the other girls from hitting on him. "Jaffi? Why don't you take off those glasses and we can go some place more private to talk?" The girl hosting the party asked him. He gave an embarrased smile. "I can't see with out my glasses." He said shyly. "That's ok. You won't need them." She said taking his hand.

The next morning the house was a mess. Her mother was upset because there was half empty glasses of alcohol everywhere. Opened beers littered the living room. The mother walked up the stairs and made a horrifing discovery. There in her daughters room lay her child. Dead. Across town the news of the death was crossing the televison screen at the Desai home. The details seem strikingly familiar to Danny and Lacey who sat watching from their kitchen table. The madia report made a point of bringing up the case that happened fifteen years ago involving Danny and Regina Crane. This time the suspect is his son, Jaffi. The drama is happening all over again. This time Danny's son Jaffi is the prime suspect.


	2. Episode 2

The Twisted Generations

Episode Two

They watched silently as the news cast continues. Images of Regina Crane filled Danny Desai's mind. Lacey got up, turned on her heel and headed to the stairs. "Jaffi! Come down here please!" She was answered by silence. Before she yelled up again, Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go and talk to him." His smiled reassured her that he knew the situation best. He went up the stairs and soon stood outside his son's room. "Jaffi, it's your father! I need to speak to you." The was no movement coming from the otherside of the door. "Jaffi, open up. It's your dad!" Danny banged on the door.

In his room, Jaffi Desai, could here the BOOM, BOOM, BOOM of his father pounding on the door. He rolled over looking for his nightstand and glasses. He pulled a pair out of the drawer. "Just a sec, dad." He called. Slowly he climbed out of bed. The light of the room caused him to get a headache. His glasses were an older perscription. He was having trouble seeing. He went to the door and slowly opened it. Leaning against the frame was his father, Danny. The elder Desai walked into the room. Not much had changed from when the room was his from when he was a teenager. Jaffi had the room repainted to a pale beige getting rid of the forest green walls. The gamers posters on the walls replaced with the Periotic Table and a black and white picture of Albert Einstien. Danny took the blue jeans at the foot of the bed and tossed them over to his son.

"Jaffi, I need you to tell me about the party last night." Jaffi was confused as he dressed. "Not much to tell really. I met Sierra. We went to the party. Had something to drink then came home around midnight." He stumbled onto his bed. Danny had grabbed the chair and was sitting in it backwards listening. "Did any thing else happen?" Jaffi leaned up and put the heel of his hand against his forehead. "Ow. My head." Danny couldn't help but snicker at his son. He knew what was happening. Jaffi had brought home a party favor. A hangover.

Danny stood up and headed to the door. "Finish getting dressed and come down stairs. There is something going on that you should know about." He shut the door behind him. Lacey was still at the bottom of the stair when there was a knock at the door. She went over. Through the glass she could see her mother-in-law, Karen Desai. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Lacey asked her. Time has been kind to Karen. Her blond hair highlighted by streaks of silver. "Do I need an excuse to visit my grandchildren?" She asked in a perky mannor. Sierra was already walking over to her to greet her with a hug. Danny knew the real reason she was here. "Hi, Mom." He said as he hugged her. Jaffi lumbered down the stairs. The trip was almost difficult for him. Karen recognized the signs and headed for the kitchen. Jaffi didn't go to the kitchen instead he made a bee-line to the bathroom. From the otherside of the closed door came the sounds of the teen throwing up.

"Don't worry. I know a drink that can help him." Karen informed her kids. Lacey followed her into the kitchen. Another knock on the door, this time was Danny's turn to greet the visitor. Tess Masterson was the Co-Chairman of the Green Grove School District. Dannt smiled at seeing her. "Tess? What brings you here?" Karen look out of the refridgerator. She gave Tess a smile and then went back looking for Jaffi's hangover remedy. "Danny? Can we find somewhere to talk in private?" Danny didn't like the sound of her voice. "Sure, we can use Lacey's office." Danny motioned to her to follow him. The old nursery was made into two rooms. The larger one became Sierra's room and the smaller, an office for Lacey's law practice. The room reminded Tess of Vikram's office that she and Karen took a sledgehammer too just to discover the biggest secret of her life.

"Tess? What is this all about?" Danny asked her confused. He offered her a seat on a small love seat. Tess sat twisting her wedding ring. She wet her lips before answering him. "It's about Jaffi." Danny looked away for a minute. He knew what was coming next. "This is about the investigation. Isn't it?" Tess had a hard time replying to him. "He's an innocent kid. But they have alright decided he's guilty?" Danny stood angry. He turned away from her. "Let me guess, they want Jaffi out of the school. Even thought he doesn't have a record. Guilty by being my son?" Tess felt terrible. "I'm sorry, Danny. The school board felt..." She didn't finish her statement. "Danny, there is more. They also asked that you step down as the school counsler. They feel there would be a conflict of interest if you stayed in your position." Danny couldn't believe his ears. Tess stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. Danny was standing with his back to her. "I know this doesn't seem fair to you. But Jaffi has something that you didn't in this situation. He has a father that truly cares for him and will go to the ends of the earth to prove he's innocent." She turned him to her. "You know that Kyle and I will do what ever it takes. Whatever you need, just ask. Okay?"

"I guess I didn't need a job anyway." Danny said to her. "Thank you, Tess." She grabbed her coat and went to the door when Danny stopped her. "I mean, Mom." Tess threw her arms around him. "I'm always here for you, son." She smiled and they both chuckled as they left the room. She waved at the other girls before walking out the front door. Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What was that all about?" Lacey asked him. Danny smiled. "We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to plan." Jaffi slowly comes out of the bathroom. "I'm going to go lay down." He turns to head to the living room but is stopped by Karen holding a drink. She herds him to the kitchen table. "Sit down and drink this. You'll feel better. I promise." He takes a sip. "Thanks Gran." He says smiling at Karen. She looked over at Danny who was looking at Lacey. What were they going to do about Jaffi.


	3. Episode 3

Twisted Generations: Episode Three

Guilty Until Proven Guilty

The car ride to the school seemed to take longer for some reason. Danny , Sierra and Jaffi got out of the car but before Danny could say anything to his children they were gone. Melted into the group of kids heading into Green Grove High School. Danny took his briefcase out of the truck, shut the lid and preceeded into the building. A bell rang in the background. He walked slowly down the hall feeling for his office keys when he noticed the door was already open. Principle Tang was busy boxing up the shelves in Danny's office. Danny cleared his throat. "Principle Tang. I see the board has spoken too you." Tang stopped what he was during, turnig his full attention on the former councelor. "I know this doesn't seem fair. More like deja vu. Danny I want you to know I did..." Desai cut him off in mid sentence. "Everything you could?" Tang didn't reply.

Danny walked over to his desk and looked into the box. Peeking out from under one of Danny's books was the handle of a silver brush. Danny picked it up. He rotated the brush in his hands. The handle was tarnished and no longer had a brilliant silver finish. Principle Tang blushed as Danny chuckled with a smirk. He looked over at the older man. "I used to brush Karen's hair with that brush when we were..." He paused for a second. "Does she ever mention me?" He looked at Danny hoping the young man would say 'Yes.' Danny put the brush back into the box. Tang cleared his throat. "I thought she should have it since I have no use for it now. Too many painful memories." Their conversation was interuppted by the sound of a knock against the door frame.

The two men looked over at the door. Jaffi was standing there holding a piece of paper. "I was told to report to the councelors office." Principle Tang excused himself. "I'll leave this in your capible hands. Nice seeing you again Da..." He corrected himself. "Mr. Desai." He knodded then left closing the door behind him. "Dad? What's going on?" Danny motioned for Jaffi to take a seat in front of his desk. Danny moved the box to the floor and sat behind the desk. "I wish I could tell you, son. But they are kicking you out of school and asked me to resign from my position here at the school." Jaffi started to get upset. "But why? I haven't done anything." Danny took off his glasses and squeezed the spot between his eyes. "I know son. Your mother and I are going to do everything we can to prove your innocense." Before Jaffi could say anything else, the was another knock on his door. "What now?" Danny sighed. "Please, come in."

The door slowly opened and Chief Rico Rollins pokes in his head. "Can I speak to you for a minute, Danny.?" He looked over at Jaffi. Danny motioned him to come in. "Please, have a seat Chief." But this wasn't a social visit. "I'm sorry Danny but I"m here for your son, Jaffi." Danny stood quickly enough that Rico jumped. "You mean you are here to arrest my son?" Rico didn't like Danny's tone of voice. "I wish there was another way. We have evidence. I promise I will do every thing in my power that Jaffi is treated fairly." Danny came around to kneel in front of his son. He could see the fear in the childs eye as well as confusion. "But Chief Rollins, sir. I haven't done anything. Dad?" Desai put a hand on his son's cheek. "Go with them but don't say anything until your mother gets there. Do you understand me?" Jaffi knodded. "We'll figure this out."

Rico reached around his back and took out his handcuffs. "I need you to stand up, Jaffi." The young man slowly came to his feet. "Dad?" Danny was silent as Rico read Jaffi his rights. When Rico opened the door another officer took Jaffi by the arm. Danny quickly grabbed the box off the floor and followed them out. On the otherside of the door, the other students had already lined the hallway. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Jaffi was escorted away. Danny was behind them. He could already hear the remarks some of the kids were making under their breath. He caught a glimpse of Sierra talking to another girl. She stopped when she saw her father looking at her. He sighed as he followed them out to the waiting patrol car. He knew exactly what Jaffi was going through. Only this time Jaffi had something that he didn't. A father that would go to the ends of the earth to prove his innocense and bring those responsible to the law. He watched as they put Jaffi into the car. "Don't worry son. This will be over before you know it. Remeber don't say anything until your mother comes up there. I love you." The car pulled away leaving Danny standing in the parking lot holding his belongings. He never felt more alone.


End file.
